fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Got any major issues? Please get in touch on me through the Fan-Ball Discord server for the fastest response. If you have not been admitted into it yet, feel free to leave a message here. We found out how to insert roblox models. And this happened. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :ahaHAHAHAHAH ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 03:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe if you show up tomorrow if Sam is here we could tell you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Completely unrelated, but something is seriously wrong with the Offspring nav. I spent about five minutes looking through and messing around with it to try and fix it, to no avail. I see differences, but changing them did nothing. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Offspring nav looks fine to me in all skins. And I'll certainly be on at some time next week or sooner to dib about. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 17:29, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Huh. For me on the diePad, Starbreeze's name is, like, off center. Strangeness. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Happened Again. That one occurence that happened yesterday just happened in chat a few minutes ago. JR reported it to me. I did a bit of research on , and apparently, he edits the One Piece wiki. Not the MLP wiki. And also apparently, he was in that wiki's chat as well. I still think that this is just wikia bugging out a lot. And no, the guy didn't have the MLP wiki listed in his "favorite wikis". Just the One Piece wiki and Community Central. Also, he seems legit on the other wiki. So we can mark the MLP Attacking conspiracy off our list. Unless he's an incredibly elaborate meatpuppet. Either way, I edited the news on the main page, telling users to inform an admin if this happens again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Importanto. Check my profile, please. NutikTehWolfTalk 18:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Poll idea Just an idea for a new poll that you can put on your profile: Are you a Scotland? Yesh. Non. Glasgow answer: Something about "feckin" jobby(????) ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 22:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Adminship request (Posting this here because you're the most active bureaucrat.) So, yeah. I wanted to know if I could be made an admin on the wiki. I think that I've been here long enough to have established enough trust for the privilege, and seeing as my edits are almost as frequent as any other admin's, I guess I'd be alright for doing it. And there's quite a few benefits from me being an admin. There is the fact that I get on the site a few hours before other admins, so I'd be able to ban whatever vandals ravaged the site while no one was online (With the SR123 situation being an example, as well as the occasional spambots.), and I'd also be able to help stop situations where certain admins, who will remain nameless, won't ban a sockpuppet because they think it's funny. Additionally I could edit blog posts or admin-only pages where I'd usually have to post a comment and wait for an admin to add it to the page, saving a lot of time, though this is more of a benefit for myself. There's many more benefits that I can think of but they really only work for me, and it'd be a waste of time trying to convince anyone with those. Yeah. I figure that you'll have to consult with the other admins before any decision to make me an admin is made, but I'm alright with waiting. TL;DR- can I be an admin, '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 22:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :I... Really don't think that's necessary. We already have two active admins, one semi active bureaucrat, and a semi active owner. That, and I check this site a hell of a lot more than I let on. If something major goes down, nine times out of ten, I'll see it happening and will take care of it. (The only reason I couldn't take care of the bullfuck that happened today as soon as it happened was because A; Zoshi gave the sock puppet admin like an idiot, and B; I had real life shit going on that got in the way. That tends not to happen.) Even then, LAT and Zoshi tend to be up early in the morning, and even then then, I tend to be up at around eleven or twelve. So... In short, we really don't need any more admins to bicker angrily about power with. And if Lud decides to make you admin anyways, I better become a friggin bureaucrat so there's SOME balance to it. :Also, me thinks you should reword that one sentence to "letting certain someones give sock puppets admin so they can spam user pages and comments". (Also, by the way, I'll probably type up a long rant on the main page about what not to do with sock puppet accounts, because with the shit that went on today, I need to explain to idiots the difference between "harmless fun" and "vandalism".) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:49, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :This wiki already has plenty enough admins for its size. You don't have to tread lightly around the fact that I'm essentially responsible for most of the puppet nonsense. I'll take responsibility for that. Since it seems to be such a problem for some of you guys I'll refrain from any further shenanigans, but I really don't think any more administration is necessary. Talk 14:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sore with mild sockpuppetry when Chat Shenanigans are involved. Worst case scenario there, I'll just kick the puppets from chat. Best case scenario, as The Carbon Files proves, sockpuppets can be friggin hilarious if they're done right. What happened yesterday... Was left the farthest thing from right. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, I see your points there. I guess if the wiki doesn't really need another admin, then there's no point in me even asking to be one. (Though, the thing Demmes said about balance doesn't make any sense because then there would be two admins and four bureaucrats.) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 21:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Question from Markarus How to make pets and new enemies in stick ranger in motion? :Ghost. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Edits? According to the wiki activity, you edited my user page. I can't see any difference, though. (What) did you actually edit? Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:56, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wait. I see what you changed. Thank you! Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re/Question from Markarus I would like to know how to make enemies in motion like this: But i also want to know how to make gif enemies. Oh right, he wants to make stages with characters and enemies which look like they are on the move (i.e. he wants it to look like it was a screenshot from the game). This is my guess. I have no idea what the heck 'gif animals' would be. Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:54, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps "gif amimals" is referring to either animated pets for the AC or just animated SR enemy sprites? Talk 15:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) That's what I'm assuming. heh... amimals... DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) "heh... amimals...". Amazing. I'd say someone explains him either (or both) thing(s) from Zoshi's comment. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:00, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I'll get on making a gif tutorial later. Talk 16:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. I think I'll seriously look at it as well. (I'd love to be able to do that kind of fancy thing) Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Yay my first gif! Makarus13 Wait, ''you did not just use all four versions for a GIF. It looks cool though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) A gift Maki, a primordial Nazcan ancestor. Though you have expressed in-character dislike of the Nazcan hivemind/collective as a whole, I wanted to thank you for taking the idea in amazing directions (I mean it was originally your idea with the whole Resistant Uberboss thing so thank you to 2010 you as well). I'd raise a glass of rum to you but I'm going to have to be driving later this evening. BrokenMartyr (talk) 17:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thank you very much! I didn't really intend for the original Nazca uberboss to go anywhere and I was admittedly very confused to have the idea resurface, but I'm quite happy with what it's been shaping out to be, though I don't personally have too much of a hand in it as some of the other users do. It's definitely made for a fascinating development story-wise, and I'd like to thank you again for helping to bring it into play! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 23:07, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Character page green light I didn't know who to turn to for this but I suppose this will do. I would like to know if this here is allowed to be shot into mainspace. The reason for this is that Delinius already made joke appearances in two stories and a short one in TPS. Could you tell me what you think? Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's got an okay for me. I'm not capable of moving it right now but if it's all polished I'll do so tomorrow or whenever I'm able. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 01:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure as to what you mean by polished, but if I may I can move the page myself. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) pet gift can I give you my cock? GhostCheese (talk) 16:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::3c On the subject of cocks, I found the lost seed of cock Gramt (which apparently I seemed to have given it such name...) :So this will be put in The Greenhouse, but I wonder if it'd be okay to revert that name or keep it as is. 17:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) the more cocks, the merrier GhostCheese (talk) 18:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Oh god. Cocks here, cocks there, cocks everywhere- *dies* Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy fake birthday Have another cock. This one is you-shaped! Broodicrine (♂/⛢) is yours to take. . ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Haha- By EST it's the fourth so I may very well be the earliest to give you the message: happy birthday, Lud! Too bad you're apparently not going to be here to see our messages on the day? But the sentiment stands I think I had a gift pet in store for you but I'll have to check, so stay tuned ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 04:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I would make a gift pet for you if I had proper computer access. Sadly that's nope. I still want to wish you a very happy birthday though, Loodicrein. Fire InThe HoleTalk 07:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) A happy birfday from me as well. If I weren't gonna be super busy today I'd make you a dank weed pet or something similar. I'll try though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) While this could be considered your gift as well, I made this too: Sir Teaser (♂) Obligatory dongtease joke. Also do you like tea? Yea it's a rhetorical question, as he does too. Here's an interview: If anybody else had the idea, claim credit where credit is due Almost forgot, happy birthday to our wiki gogfather (well one of them)! 13:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi hello happy actual birthday here's a pet that's not a phallic joke GROW PET is yours to have, see its description for further instructions Have a good one bud-icrine ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:07, August 4, 2015 (UTC) You'll never guess what I got Diastle. You already know he are the son os castle boss. And, if you want, he can help you seen the futur. However, the futur may hold something you wouldn't like to seen! NYAANY HA HAH HA! ... Okay I'm done meme-ing '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I just woke up and I do not have a gift pre-prepared but I'll be sure to compensate at some point in time ye. Happy birthday to you! May it be a fun time and all the goods 19:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Talk 19:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Wait who's this anon- Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:44, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I MADE THE PET. Cannabro, gender is fluid and can change at your will. Lore is in the file description. Happy birthday meng. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Remember two days ago when I said I'd get internet tomorrow as long as nothing supernatural happened? Something supernatural happened. I think I missed enough birthdays this year. Insert the usual ramble about how I will make late gifts for everyone whom I wished happy birthday. Happy birthday mate. 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Y'all are lovely. Thanks so much! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:17, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Vanishing pages problem A rapid increase of vanishing pages (like RDB almost 5 months ago) is starting to get common. This page had everything deleted (at least it is back after you see what Ivan said on RDB's DB Wiki talk page). Everything is back now. I was going to say that everything was gone but now everything is back (the archive was still there, but the web address has to be typed in). This is getting interesting. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 18:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item (Why the heck would I say this? I saw it happen, on here, I didn't check that on my computer, and I'm getting lazy so that is why I'm putting these next to my signature) :This is... an interesting dilemma. Or was, rather. Thanks for letting me know, anyhow. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:17, February 2, 2016 (UTC) gift.jpg gift GhostCheese (talk) 01:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Modding, Fanon becoming Functional and Pets I know for the past 4-5 years, you guys have been making Fan-Art species and pets. Have you ever thought about bringing them to life through modding? As of right now, I only know how to make stages with Fanon heads. I really want to know how to make species soon. It would be cool to find a way to create Pets that are basically enemy format, but are allied with you and help you defeat the enemies in the actual game, and possibly have special aura effects like the Priest, but different auras than just AT and DF. I'm not a fan about the pet thing, but I would be if they ever get modded into the game. If you take a look at what I did with Ivan's mods, I made 6 stages so far containing Fanon heads. Just mentioning this if you want to take your creations to next level. RedHardcore (talk) 00:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I just forgot, I haven't updated my version to 3.1 yet with more stages with the fanon heads. I'll do that in a little bit. Right now, 3.0.1 only has 3 stages with fanon heads. RedHardcore (talk) 00:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I just updated it. 3.0 actually had them. RedHardcore (talk) 02:09, February 12, 2016 (UTC) A Baxter portrait? Yesh. Seeing as I have a shit ton of time at my hands (and little part thereof behind a laptop), I'm probably going to be drawing stuff. If you could give me some form of description of Baxter's appearance, I'd like to try my hand at that. Success are not guarantee (sic) but I'll try my best and disappoint the world see how it turns out. Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:14, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Well, first of all, :O :I'm still tossing the ball around in regards to how I want Baxter to look. Other than the fact that he's a gridmask (so boxy head n' skin color ranging from white/gray/peach/brown) and that he wears business suits (anything gray/black would work), I... really haven't solidified anything that I like. I'm super-hyped for the draw offer and feel kinda suckish that I don't have the details ready for you at the moment, but once I get some sort of idea of how he looks I'll funnel it into his description page, and hopefully also mention it here if I remember. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 03:00, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, don' worry, I have plenty of time. I'll get to practicing my business-suit-drawing abilities to start. On that note, I have a general idea of Bax' personality thanks to the super sssseckssyyy- *shot* awesomerest story ''The First Week so I'm able to do things with that in story things. Fire InThe HoleTalk 07:13, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I've noted the descriptionation. * Light-gray skin (I might give it a very slight 'skin-tint' within the gray though it'll still be light gray); * Average height and body mass and such; * White hair in a bun which is shoulder-long if not tied; * Expensive business suits in all shades of gray; * Occasionally, glasses, though they are decorative; * A conch-shaped pendant. Looks like I get to practice something. * Lastly, a silver bowtie. For Baxter must be a rich gentleman, and look the part. Okay, I invented that last bit, but I do believe that's him: be the rich man, look the rich man. Anywhoop, I'll get working on this. Might be a while before a result pops up anywhere; things and events the coming time, I'm afraid. I do think it'll be done well before the end of September and obviously I'll probably get inspired somewhere this week and make another 5 drawings including this so this is all a lie. Coming soon. Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:46, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Crikey, forgot to let you know about it directly. Thanks so much again for making , and don't rush yourself any more than you want (?) to. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 19:08, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::(Lel I never want to rush myself but it just happens know what I'm saying) Anyway, I LIED. I'm afraid I finished a decent first attempt since yesterday evening. Don't worry because I'll make a few more tries (and I'll hopefully do a sideways view and a 'portrait'-style drawing at some point). Too much effort going in? Naah. I need something to do and this is fun stuff. Just like technology (at least, to Baxter). Also: I'm really wondering: striped suit or no? I initially thought yes but it turned out really lame when I attempted it. Oh well. Sorry for being an avalanche of creative and unstable tumbling. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthing Ceremony Happy birthday! Kinda lame maybe, but I made you a pet. Hive Senate is a total of 61 (I think) Hex heads in a single bacterial body. Gender is hell if I know, I mean if you want to try and assign one to each of them, be my guest. Their best ability is deciding things. And by their best ability I mean they are absolutely and irredeemably awful at it. They will squabble over everything, the red ones will disagree with the blue ones just to be contrarian, vice versa, and just when you've reached a majority, one of them will abstain and it's a tie. But what would we do without our government? Talk 05:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Birthday Shock Byser; Zerusteel; Deus Est Machina All have their descriptions in the file image file I considered making a pet T-ER, but Relinquished's description kind of seemed like it suggested that that was already going to be a thing Birthday ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:51, August 4, 2016 (UTC) birth Happy Birth :-) I made two pets for your Birth Ritual. and are shaped like friends. I hope you love them as much as they love you GhostCheese (talk) 15:42, August 4, 2016 (UTC) -day Dammit, I don't have anything to show you for the birthdee. The Bax portrait v1 is more or less done, just some colouring on the paper and I can scan it eventually. Expect it soon (I think/hope). I'd almost forget, hapy birfdey sic. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Thank you to everyone! Y'all are wonderful, thanks for the wishes and stuffystuffs. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC) psst . bai DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Gotcha. Took a look at their contributions over here and, though a bit questionable, they haven't done anything wrong just yet. If they start vandalizing some pages, we'll probably consider their warnings already given from DB. Thanks though- ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 03:26, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Just banned them. They're pulling a Speddos, joys of joys. Keep an eye out on this wiki, m8. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Expired Discord server invite The main page's Discord server invite has expired, and I want to join the Discord server, so it would be nice if you could please put a new, non-expiring invite there? Jumbods64 (talk) 04:20, March 3, 2017 (UTC) : I've actually tried to look into fixing this, and now Discord is refusing to load a new link. I'm not sure if this is a bug, or a permissions issue (The server is actually owned by Look-a-troopa). I or someone else will try to fix the link or get back to you when this is figured out. Talk 05:14, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :: It seems to work on my end, try again sometime, maybe Discord was having server issues or s/t. ' LAT (Talk • )' 20:20, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Your welcome. Is there's a way where I can add a class because I have some ideas too :). I'm new so I don't know how GamerJon41 (talk) 23:16, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Greek alphabet I created Fan-Ball Wiki:Sandbox/Greek Alphabet to provide this wiki with easy Unicode reference for all extant Greek letters used here: *Fan-Ball Timeline *Timelines since Wikipedia refuses to have such page, while defacing genuine Unicode properties of Greek alphabet, such as collation, naming, etc... Constructedlanguage (talk) 07:03, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Can you check my new page? Its here: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Snowman Sorry its incomplete but you can help if you want. Thanks! And have a nice day! ;) RualStickR (talk) 20:28, June 4, 2017 (UTC)Rual Remember when Baxter I displayed it over Discord, but I added the tiniest smidge of detail extra. So there we are. A year and a half after I proposed the idea, and 6 months after actually finishing the drawing, behold a (fairly shoddy) depiction of Baxter. Another is on the shelf, once I finish the digitalification of all these other things I scanned. Issa BEQ! Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:54, August 9, 2017 (UTC) well you heard about the bullshingles going on in the modding scene right WEEEEEEELL IT'S GETTIN' WORSE. So one user who's abusing alts (SRMods, StickRangerMods, ModifyingSR, ModderOFSR... I know there's no proof they're the same person but give me a fucking break dude) has went from "posting mods without permission" to "stealing mods and taking credit". Yeah. No relation to the original user who posted mods originally (Because his grammar isn't complete trash lmao) but this is a thing we've got to deal with now. SR COMMENT BOARD, EVERYBODY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:37, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ''I AM SO SORRY'' but after seeing this, i just had to do this (please hit me with a baseball bat) bye, by speddos have a two week old birthday "present" i don't even know if this is still relevant to your interests or not but hey may as well. link oh no i died DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:47, August 20, 2018 (UTC)